


Investigation

by Shipper101



Series: Tales of the Organisation [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Dark, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: A massacre at a hospital. Is it all what it seems





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go, section 3 of Tales. Got inspired after watching the RWBY volume 4 teaser and now have written, in alpha form at least, the next two sections. Just need to check them before uploading

When detective Roth arrived at the Hartsgrove Medical Centre, to say he was horrified was an understatement. Or, more accurately, it was THE understatement. The place looked like a horror movie. The windows on the elegant glass fronting had been blown out, and the fire teams were still at work putting out the blaze in the basement levels. The Hartsgrove Centre was one of the largest experimental research facilities in Remnant, with the SDC, the Atlesian Military, and the Mistral Government all numbering among its proponents and sponsors. It sat at the heart of a ninety acre estate, and the building complex itself covered twenty two acres. It rose eight stories above the ground, and descended four below. In theory at least. The fire service was even now extinguishing fires on the seventh story below ground, and the levels showed no sign of stopping. The only ground level entrance was in full use by the fire team at present, but the Vacuo Council had bowed to pressure from their neighbours, and had sent in an investigation team straight away.

They were forced to land on the roof, accessing the main stairway. The walls were covered in soot, and the air was thick and choking. They had only descended a single floor when they found the first body. Or rather, parts of the body. The sixth, seventh and eighth floors had been saved the fire, but a far more horrific tableau awaited them. Leaned up against the door to the roof exit lay the severed torso of a woman, the remains of her nurses uniform still clinging feebly to her flesh. The blade had cut straight through, from her right hipbon to the bottom of her left breast, bisecting her. Her legs lay a few feet to the right, one shoe having been projected across the room. The door and walls were covered in blood. Even Roth almost gagged. He had been investigating acts such as this for almost three decades, but this one body was...

It was the carelessness of it that was the worst part. The grimm ate their victims. Even serial killers killed for a reason. This woman had been slaughtered as an afterthought. Her life, snuffed out with a single stroke. She couldn't have been a threat to whoever had done this- beings that can carve humans in half rarely have much to fear from nurses- but she had been butchered anyway. Pushing into the room, carefully avoiding the dismembered corpse, Roth looked around. There was another body, just visible behind the formerly white, now red and black stained and scorched desk. The wall around it had been scorched to black, and the corpse had been pulverised beyond any reason. There were two clear puncture wounds in the body's abdomen, clearly visible due to the scorched flesh around them. This body had been dying or dead before the brutal attack began. Shaking his head, Roth moved on.

Room after room, floor after floor, the same thing. Body after body after body. Some had been beaten beyond any recognition, while others had been hacked, slashed or carved apart in a manner more reminiscent of beasts than men. One even had a chunk taken from his shoulder that clearly resembled a bite mark. Blood stained the walls and carpets, while other wounds were cauterised. Roth knew the survivors list. Of seven hundred and sixty two patients listed, eleven had survived, and of the one hundred and ninety six staff, only four had escaped. Two other staff members had been on holiday, and had been spared as a result, while sixteen children who had been listed as visiting had turned up in the nearby town, Hartslane, unharmed, but tired and terrified. Roth could still see some of the patients on their beds. Their deaths had been particuarly gruesome. Some had been set ablaze, while others had been stabbed to death, sometimes hundreds of times.

Roth was drawn out of his thoughts by locating the security terminal. Opening it, he accessed the security feeds. They seemed to show everything normal, until, in a flash of yellow, they went dark. Sometimes, if Roth was fast enough, he was able to make out a faded, smudgy and hard to distinguish silhouette. They appeared immediately before the cameras went dark. Reducing the security feeds, Roth started to access the data mainframe. There was so much here. There were patient lists, medicine input-output flowcharts, even a map of all staff locations. There was also, however, a vast file named Research. Accessing the file, a huge list of names appeared, each with an attached file. Pulling out his scroll, he plugged the computer access port into it, and called his boss.

'Captain, you're gonna want to look at this...'

####

Adam smiled as he withdrew the blade from the man's shoulder. The scientist looked pale, with his formerly pristine coat soaked through with thick blood. He was shaking, looking at the line of unfriendly faces surrounding him, hidden behind the grimm masks. He knew who they were. Of course he knew who they were. Everyone in the Organisation knew who they were. They had always feared the day the White Fang would gain an angle of attack against them. An opening that revealed their less than altruistic nature. 

'Where is she, Mr Lyip. She contacted me after she and her colleagues escaped your little laboratory. And now one of our sympathisers has managed to acquire the files from the authorities. As I am sure you are aware, the potential benefits we could reap from such information is staggering. So, do not test my patience. It is great, but even it has a breaking point.'

Mr Lyip just spat at him.It landed on the mask, and slid slowly down.

Adam barely moved. His smile flickered faintly, and he raised his hand to ward off the Lieutenant, who had started moving when the Scientist had made his last, futile stand. Sighing, he rose to his feet, and wiped his sword on his coat.

'I always said we were too soft on her. Faunus filth is to be treated as what it is. But all of my colleagues. My FRIENDS, who they BUTCHERED, they all said that we needed them. That even the monsters should be allowed to roam. So go ahead. Kill me, fast or slow. I just don't care. I saw what they did to their enemies. I saw what your Faunus BITCH did to people. Whatever you do will be a mer....'

With a bloody gurgle, he trailed off, as a line of red appeared on his throat. Adam returned Wilt to its sheath, before turning to the Lieutenant.

'The others have all been spirited away by the Schnee bastard. You know what we need to look for.'

The lieutenant nodded, turning and walking out of the tent. Adam sighed. Time to head to Vale. Time to go home.

####

Qrow's head hit the table again, as his interrogator slammed him down, before dragging him up by his hair.

'We will ask you just one more time, for today at least. We know you protected the fugitives after they flew the coop. Where are they?'

Qrow just smiled

'Screw you. Are you sure big daddy Schnee told you everything, or is he just playing anothe game with his darling, second best Winter'

His interrogator smiled. She was a looker. Winter Schnee would rather be anywhere but here right now. Her stupid, stupid, STUPID father had interfered in her life, YET AGAIN!!! After the fisaco in Hartsgrove, he had said, he needed her to locate some valuable assets of his, who had escaped and fled from his clutches. Not that she blamed them. That had been seven months ago, and they were still no closer to finding them. Her father had been becoming annoyed. She was both happy about that, and disappointed that he was obviously not going to give up. 

'They are highly valuable assets Winter. Within one of them there lies the key to the Schnee Dust Company becoming the sole force of relevance on this world. Seven of the freaks escaped Hartsgrove. Three were defective, but the other four are priceless. It is imperative we find them before anyone else. It is the key to a long and glorious future for us.'

'If they ran from you before, what makes you think they will help you now?'

'It is just a matter of applying pressure. Everyone has a weakness, and I know her's.'

She had hated him when he said that. She always hated him, but she DESPISED him in that moment. God help a world in which the SDC coud do whatever it wanted. More than it already did, of course. At least he hadn't set Nathaniel on this task yet. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Suddenly, a scroll rang. Winter looked around, confused. She hadn't brought her scroll with her, but it was definitely coming from nearby. She saw Qrow shuffle nervously. Internally, she cursed. Father was going to get exactly what he wanted. AGAIN. Outside, she smiled. At least now her father would have to come into the open about this.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Sorry about the jump in time. i promise we will get back to RWBY for the next chapter (1st Sparring Class, BTW), but this chapter is important for the next few sections after that. Again, as I said in a comment last chapter, there is an end point, and all the various mysteries will be revealed (although please do not stop any questions- it is quite possible there will be mysteries I haven't thought of)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
